Olympian Force: RPM season 2 option 1
by nelybel123
Summary: Dillon and Tenaya find their baby sister, Vanessa.  Later, The Twelve Olympians need heirs to their power to they choose new power rangers. Vanessa is the heir of Aphrodite, and a new team is introduced.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

Dillon closed his eyes and opened them again. The freezing wind hit him in the face. He looked down at the ground. Two piles of dirt sat next to each other. The headstones read: Here lies Joesph Skye, 1965-2012. Here lies Susanna Skye, 1970-2012. Dillon turned around to see his sister, Tenaya and his girlfriend, Summer Landsdown standing right behind him. Tenaya walked up to him and looked at the ground too.

"Its sad that we wont every see them again." Tenaya said. Summer looked at them, her parents were still alive getting actual jobs. She couldnt imagine what they were going through.

"Yeah. We're lucky we found each other, because Vanessa is no where to be found." Dillon reminded her. Vanessa Skye was 8 at the time of the Venjix attack. Dillon and Tenaya were 17. They were twins, like Gem and Gemma. Vanessa was reported missing after the attack. Dillon and Tenaya went back to their old house and found burned pictures of the three of them. Tenaya was blind, but her eyes were sparkling blue. Dillon still had the serious look on his face. Vanessa had blonde hair with black lowlights and deep blue eyes. She was pretty and young. Summer had used her fame to get acess to the graveyard where their parents were buried. Joe and Sue Skye were happy and loving. Dillon and Tenaya Skye born on October 13, 1992. Vanessa Skye was born on April 24, 2001.

The next day, Dilon woke up sad. They spent the day driving towards the city of Cornith, which they hadnt been to in 4 years. They were let in the dome, and they saw that it looked mostly the same. They drove into the town and saw people enjoying their life. Summer looked at the card that Flynn had given her and recited the adress: 342 Abbey Street. When they arrived, the building was large. Dillon, Tenaya and Summer got out of the car and knocked on the front door of the house-like building. Flynn opened it and gaped in shock.

"SUMMER! DILLON! TENAYA!" He yelled in happiness. Gemma came downstairs, wearing a silver dress. "Summer! Dillon! Tenaya! What are you doing here?" Gemma was very happy, but seeing Tenaya made her uneasy.

Gemma and Flynn had been dating for 2 years and were now engaged. They took in Summer, Dillon and Tenaya until they could find a place to stay.

A week later, Dillon walked through Corinth when it began to rain. He saw everyone take shelter except a girl with blonde hair with black lowlights. She wore a black dress with a large pink bow in the middle. Her eye makeup was intense and it was starting to run down her face. She had to be about 15, he thought. By the things she wore and the balloons nearby, Dillon realized that she was walking out of a prom. Dillon walked over to her, and she seemed surprised to see him approaching her.

"Why arent you running?" He asked her.

"Why arent you?" Her voice was cracking but soft. Melodic.

"Whats your name? Dont worry, I'm a Series Operator." Dillon said.

"Vanessa. And you are?" She said

Dillon couldnt believe it. He might have just found her.

"Vanessa what?"

"Skye. Vanessa Skye." She said, still singing a bit. "Why do you wanna know?"

Vanessa put 2 and 2 together. Series Operator, black hair, serious look, wanting to know her name.

"Dillon? Is that you?" She couldnt believe it herself.

He hugged her tightly. Vanessa was surprised, but she hugged him back.

"I missed you! Where is Tenaya?" She asked

"She's at home. Come with me."

Ordinarily, she wouldnt have gone. But she went with Dillon because he was her brother.

(AT HOME)

"TENAYA!" Dillon yelled as Vanessa walked slowly in the room.

Tenaya and Summer came down stairs, followed by Gemma and Flynn.

Tenaya immediatley saw Vanessa and regonized her. Tenaya ran and hugged her baby sister.

"Vannessa!"

"Missed you too, sissy." Vanessa said

TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Chapter 2: Loss and Gain

"What do you remember?" Vanessa asked, still in her rain-soaked dress.

"Nothing other than saving Tenaya and watching you run away." Dillon said. This was the truth, which he often didnt tell.

"Where were you?" asked Tenaya.

"I was running, and I ran into a building that looked safe. It was an amazing labratory. At one of the desks was a black-haired woman, so I asked her if I could stay and i told her that my brother and sister were just kidnapped. Upon hearing this, she agreed.  
Her name is Jamie, I still live with her." Vanessa said, remembering it all. She was the only Skye left with memories.

"Where is she? I want you to live with us." Dillon said firmly.

"I'll show you." Vanessa said.

Upon arriving at a large metal block, it was revealed that this is where Vanessa lived. It was cold and geometric.  
Summer had tagged along too, because she felt like a sister to Vanessa. Vanessa punched in a 5 digit code into one of the walls. Two doors opened and they entered.

"Jamie? Are you here?" Vanessa asked the empty space. She began to become worried.

Suddenly there was an explosion in front of Vanessa. Two large robots appeared and attacked Tenaya, Dillon, Summer and Vanessa.

Dillon knew he, Tenaya and Summer could fight, but he didnt know that Vanessa could. Until now.

Vanessa attacked the two and easily destroyed them, showing her siblings her power.

She ran down a hallway and the others quickly followed her. She opened a door and screamed.

Jamie, a middle aged woman with black hair and pale skin lay on the floor. Vanessa ran to her and tried to wake her up.

"Momma? Please, Momma? PLEASE!" Vanessa was crying. A surge of anger pulsed through Dillon as he heard the word 'Momma'.

Vanessa checked Jamie's pulse but there was none. She closed Jamie's eyes and was forced to run from more monsters.

Summer took Dillon's hand and Tenaya took Vanessa's as they jumped from the roof of the building.

When they reached the ground, Vanessa stared ahead and started to cry. Tenaya hugged her, comforting her while she thought about Jamie.

(AT FLYNNS HOUSE)

"Jamie wasnt her mother. How could she call her that?" Dillon asked angerly.

"Maybe it's because Jamie was like a mother to her. Vanessa really cared for her." Summer said.

"What about our mother?" Dillon almost yelled at his girlfriend. "Huh? What about Susanna Skye?"

"They left us." A soft voice said. Vanessa.

"Who left you?" Summer asked.

"Susanna and Joesph Skye. Our parents. They left us that day that Venjix attacked. They were part of them.  
They set you up to be hybrids since you were born, get rid of Tenaya's blindness. I was just there so I could donate blood and anything else you might need. They never really loved me. It was all to take over the world." Vanessa said

"That can't be true." Dillon said.

"Dillon, you don't remember at all. How do you know?" Vanessa said.

"Because..." Dillon didnt know what to say. She was right.

Vanessa walked out of the house while it was raining. She walked through the park when suddenly, a voice appeared.

"VANESSA SKYE. YOU ARE NEEDED AT MOUNT OLYMPUS IMMEDIATELY." Suddenly, she was transported out of the park.  
Dillon watched as his baby sister disappeared.

(AT OLYMPUS)

Vanessa arrived at a large white building which was very elegan and really old. She walked in and found four other teenagers sitting in a large room.

"You must be the new Pink. I'm Lindsay." Lindsay wore a yellow shirt and khaki pants. She was a tomboy, that we could tell by one look at her.

"Vanessa. Vanessa Skye." Vanessa said.

"This is Carly, Ray and David. We are the new heirs to the gods. So are you. We're gonna be Power Rangers."

TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Chapter 3: Love of the Skye

"I know you. We were friends in 7th grade." Vanessa said. Awkward.

"Oh yeah, my mortal memories must have slipped me." Lindsay said.

"Hey Vanessa." Ray said. Ray and Vanessa were once romantic, but that had long passed.

"Hi Ray, what are we doing here?" Vanessa asked.

"Waiting for you to become a demigod." Carly said, peppy as usual. Carly and Vanessa were best friends.

"Demi-what?" Vanessa was as curious as ever.

"Demigod. Part god. Part human." David said. David was a friend of Vanessa, and was the only one who felt sympathy for her when her parents died, because his were dead too.

"Oh." Vanessa had taken Western Civ twice, yet this slipped her.

"VANESSA SKYE, PLEASE ENTER THE ROOM WITH THE PINK DOOR." The loud voice said.

"That's Zeus, king of the gods." Said Ray. "Don't be afraid"

Vanessa entered the room and sat down on the bench. She felt woozy, like two magnets had been put on her head made of metal.

"YOUR POWERS ARE BEING TRANSMITTED." Zeus said. He was likely there with her, but that didnt bother her one bit.

"Powers from who?" Vanessa asked.

"APHRODITE. GODDESS OF LOVE AND BEAUTY." That made her feel about ten times better knowing that she was the heir to the goddes of beauty.

"YOUR POWERS HAVE BEEN TRANSMITTED. YOU MAY LEAVE." Zeus said.

Vanessa exited the room and rejoined her friends. She felt glowing, and happy.

"Wow." David and Ray said simultaneously and Vanessa ran to a mirror. She was literally glowing. Her cheeks were a perfect pink. Her eyelids were purple and her lips were red. She was beautiful.

"How are you?" Lindsay asked.

"Good. Am I the Pink Ranger?" Vanessa felt very stupid asking a question like that but felt as though she had to.

"Yuppo." Carly said. "Im the Blue Ranger. I am the sage of Artemis, goddess of the hunt." How appropriate.

"Black Ranger. Sage of Ares, god of war." That made sense, David was an amazing soccer player and was warlike when people flirted with Carly, his "crush".

"I'm Green. Sage of Apollo, god of the sun." Ray said. Get it? Ray of Sun.

"And I'm Yellow. Sage of Athena, goddes of wisdom." Lindsay said "And you are the Pink Ranger, Sage of Aphrodite, goddess of love."

That made sense, Vanessa had been deprived of love except from Ray and Jamie. Totally.

"Aren't we missing one? Red?" Vanessa asked.

"The Red Ranger will be Aaron Russell. He is on his way to Corinth right now. Zeus is gonna call him here, just like you." Carly said.

"He is the son of the blue and red mystics." Added Ray.

Upon hearing "Corinth", Vanessa thought of Dillon.

"What about my family? Will I see them again?" She asked

"OF COURSE YOU WILL. SO WILL THE REST OF , YOUR BROTHER AND SISTER ARE ALLOWED TO KNOW OF OUR EXSISTENCE BECAUSE THEY WERE ONCE RANGERS. SUMMER TOO."

Zeus was good at eavesdropping. That was sure.

A boy with black hair and olive skin walked in the same way that Vanessa had. Aaron.

Vanessa was completely awestruck by his appearance, and apparently the feeling was mutual. Because she was the heir to Aprhodite, her beauty was enchanced, and she glowed.

Then she remembered how those monsters or robots or whatever they were had killed Jamie.

"Zeus, what happened to Jamie?" Vanessa suddenly asked, forgetting the beautiful person that stood near her.

"JAMIE WAS KILLED BY HADES' HELLHOUNDS. IM SORRY, VANESSA." Upon hearing that her "mother" was truly dead, Vanessa began to cry. David comforted her.

Aaron was welcomed and introduced. Upon hearing Vanessa's voice, he smiled. He hadn't heard her the first tieme she asked Zeus, but now her voice was sing-songy.

"Vanessa, why did you leave prom? You were singing just fine." Carly said. Vanessa was a singer. Just like Kira Ford. Only softer. She had been singing "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavinge when she took off running, like she needed to be outside, to meet Dillon.

"I met Dillon. I found him." Vanessa said. Carly, Ray, Lindsay and David all knew what she was talking about.

Aaron and Vanessa instantly found comfort in each other, like destiny. Vanessa walked away as Aaron entered the room to get his powers.

When he was done, Vanessa found herself telling her life story to this complete stranger, but he seemed very interested. He apologized about Jamie. He told her that it was like a destiny for him to become a Power Ranger. His parents were Madison Rocca and Nick Rusell, the Blue and Red Mystic Force Rangers.

Aaron was the Sage of Zeus. That made him heir to the sky and thunder. He tried to change the weather, it became very stormy. Somehow, Vanessa liked it. Aaron was different. He was the sky to her earth, he was so perfect and they had only just met.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4: Death versus Love

Aaron looked at Vanessa as she left Olympus. Somehow, she managed to end up back at the park. She found Dillon, Tenaya, Gemma and Summer looking for her. Dillon ran over to her, hugging her.

"Where have you been?" Dillon was kinda mad, but just as relieved to see his sister alive.

"Uh, I need to show you something." Vanessa said. She held out her hand and on her wrist was a bracelet, more like a cuff, beautifully crafted out of gold. It was her morpher.

"Is that a morpher?" Asked Gemma. Gemma still had a facination with technology.

"Yeah. It is. Olympian Force." Vanessa said normally, like being a ranger wasn't a big deal.

"Congrats. Thats really cool. What color?" Asked Summer, hoping for yellow.

"Pink." Vanessa said. Pink Ranger. Wow.

"Are you glowing?" Dillon asked. Guys seemed to notice first. But then, Gemma, Tenaya and Summer saw it too.

"Yeah. It comes with being a sage. To Aphrodite. They turned me into a demigod." Vanessa added. She used her powers on a nearby rose bush to make it bloom, and surpisingly it worked.

"Cool." Tenaya said to her baby sister.

"That's not gonna hurt you is it? You're not leaving?" Dillon asked. He was the most concerned person in the world.

"No. Not in the least." Vanessa said, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

That's when Aaron showed up in the park. From Olympus. Vanessa smiled. Aaron saw her and ran to her. Dillon automatically took on the "I'm the tough older brother who will kick your a$$" look.

"Aaron, this is my brother Dillon." Vanessa seemed kinda nervous.

"Nice to meet you." Aaron said. He was just so nice. *Wink*

"SAGES OF ZEUS AND APHRODITE. I AM HADES, GOD OF THE UNDERWORLD. I KNOW YOU HOLD PEICES OF THEIR POWER, GIVE THEM TO ME OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES"

That loud booming voice thing was gonna be a regular, wasn't it?

Dillon stepped in front of Vanessa in order to protect her. Vanessa ran with Aaron to a small circle in the park. Suddenly, Carly and David, and Lindsay and Ray showed up too.

"Whats the word?" Ray asked.

"Bird" David trying to be oh so funny.

"Olympian Force, Power Up!" Lindsay said. Suddenly she was clothed in yellow and white. The center of her chest had an owl on it, symbol of Athena.

The helmets were just the same as the suits.

"Olympian Force, Power Up!" Said Aaron. He was then clothed in mostly red, beautifully done. It was amazing what spandex could . In the center of his chest was a bolt of lightining, symbol of Zeus.

Soon David morphed. His was black. His chest held a serpent and a spear, symbols of Ares.

Ray's suit had green all over it. His symbol was sun with an arrow through it. Symbols of Apollo.

Carly had light blue on her suit. Ocean blue. Her symbol was a bow and arrow and a moon. Opposite of Ray. Symbol of Artemis.

Vanessa had pink on hers. It was very flowy. Even her ranger suit was beautiful, more so than the others. Her symbol was a rose. Symbol of Aphrodite.

Once they had all morphed they took on some hellhounds. Like Grinders or Tyrranadrones.

They were easy. It helped that Tenaya, Dillon, Summer and Gemma were fighting with them. Vanessa had just finished off a set of them, when something grabbed her from behind. It was a tall monster.

"HA! Silly Rangers! Allow me to introduce myself, I am Thanatos, god of death." He said.

He held on to Vanessa as she squirmed. Aaron ran up to Thanatos and attacked him. It was then that Dillon came to respect never really liked the color red, it reminded him of blood. He now had a certian liking for Aaron because he went and attacked the god of DEATH.

Aaron found that he had a blaster, and used it on the monster. Unfortunatley, Vanessa was thrown in front of the blaster. It hit her in the chest. So much for liking red.  



	5. Chapter 5: The Past

"I need to talk to you." Dillon said, his voice low.

"Sure." Aaron said. He wasnt quite sure what the old Black Ranger wanted, but Aaron felt it was important.

"You're a bad boy. I can see it. You don't wanna be a bad boy, if you wanna be with her." Dillon said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Aaron said to him.

"I know what it's like to lose everything, Vanessa included. Don't hurt her. She's fragile." Dillon said, his new sister meant everything to him. Tenaya and Summer as well.

"How would you know, you never knew she exsisted until a month ago." Aaron almost yelled.

"You don't know me." Dillon growled. Tenaya saw and intervened.

"Hey! Don't hurt each other. We are one huge family now, so get used to it." Tenaya said. Summer motioned and Tenaya left.

Vanessa squirmed as Dr. K tried to remove broken glass from her arm. When she had been hit with the blast, she flew backward into a glass window.

"Hold still, Vanessa." Dr. K said in her know all voice.

"Ouch!" Vanessa said as a large peice of glass was removed from her shoulder. Dillon sat beside her, Aaron looked into the room with sad eyes. Summer came up behind him and asked if he was okay.

"Yeah, thanks Summer." Aaron said.

"You know, Dillon had his memories wiped from him." Summer started

"I know." Aaron said.

"Well, you know about Vanessa, I wanna know about you." Summer said, Summer was the type of person who was your "older sister".

"I was born in Briarwood. Its a bit of a drive from here. My parents raised me in a small house in the forest. Do you Nick Russell and Madison Rocca?" Aaron asked her.

"Not personally, but I know that they were red and blue rangers." Summer said.

"Yeah, they were. My mom made low-budget movies and my dad owned a motorcycle shop. We took shelter in the Magic World during the Venjix attack. It was like a prophecy for me to become a ranger some day. They never pressured me, but it was kinda excepted." Aaron explained.

"Thats cool." Summer said.

Dillon came out of the room with Dr. K and sat next to Summer.

"The glass didnt really do anything to her except give her some minor scars. I can't help but recognize her though, like I've seen her before." Dr. K explained.

"Have you seen her before?" Summer asked.

"No. But she fits the description of my "niece". My sister worked at a mental health center. She found a little girl who had blue-gray eyes, like hers, and brown-ish hair, like hers. She came in crying that she had lost her siblings and that she was being followed." Dr. K said.

Vanessa stood behind her now, listening to her talk.

"What was her name?" Asked Vanessa, standing behind Dr. K.

"Jamie. Jamie Kronos." Dr. K explained.

Dillon looked at Summer and Tenaya, who had joined them.

"You're her sister?" Vanessa asked.

Dr. K nodded her head. Vanessa ran and hugged her. Dr. K put two and two together as Vanessa started to cry.

"Wait, why was Vanessa in a mental health center?" Dillon asked.

"Ian thought I was crazy. But Jamie believed me." Vanessa said.

::FLASHBACK::

"Help! Please help me! My brother and sister are gone! Please! There are robots after me! Help me!" A young Vanessa screamed. A young woman who wore a white lab coat walked toward the glass door. She opened it and Vaness could see the name tag that the woman wore "Jamie".

"Honey, tell me who's after you." Jamie said with calm green eyes.

"Two huge robots! They took my brother, Dillon and my sister, Tenaya. Please we have to find them!" Vanessa explained.

"Jamie, she's obviously crazy. Lets put her in room 14 with Lucas and Bridge." A tall man said, who wore a badge that said "Ian".

"Ian, she's not crazy. I believe her." Jamie said. Jamie knew of her younger sister's creations because Jamie had been in Alphabet Soup with her, but was released because of a explosion she caused.

"You can stay with me, honey. Come on." Jamie became the mother to Vanessa that she never really had.

::END FLASHBACK::

"We went to the factory for a mental check of a prisoner and we found records of an acid leak that caused many of the prisoners to go blind." Vanessa said.

"That's probably how you went blind." Dr. K said to Tenaya.

Vanessa winced and closed her eyes. She fell to the floor remembering the past and wanting to go back and change it all. 


End file.
